Someone Borrowed
by Dark-Phantasmagoria
Summary: Dean and Cass decided that even though its ridiculous, even though its impossible, that they'd like a baby. This is the story of how they make that dream a reality :D Enjoy
1. Chapter 1—Conception

Chapter One—Conception

"Are you sure, Cass?" Dean asked, intertwining their hands. The angel looked at him with his serious gaze and nodded.

"Yes. It won't be pleasant, I rather like my vessel, but if this is the only way then… Well, I have no problem doing anything that you wish…" Dean's face contorted a little into an uncomfortable frown… He didn't like this idea either, but the idea of having a child with Cass was incredible. Dean had dreamt about it several times now, and wanted nothing more than to have some sort of family with his love.

"Okay," Dean said, kissing Cass, enjoying the feel of those cracked lips and his strong hold around Dean's neck. Dean was mostly worried because he hadn't been with a woman for months, ever since Cass and him admitted their feelings, and he didn't want to end up liking women again. He only wanted Cass…

"I will be back soon. I promise, I'll find someone suitable," Cass said. Dean nodded and let go of the angel's hand. With a flutter of wings, Cass was gone. Dean sighed and grabbed a beer out of the motel's mini fridge. He collapsed on their bed, downing the inebriating liquid as quickly as possible…

#[1]

Castiel looked around. He had searched nearly fifty towns already in the past ten minutes. No one was good enough, perfect enough for Dean. He couldn't bear to bring back someone that wasn't going to make his human happy at all. Dean had to have sex with this person… And then, he saw her. The thirty-year-old woman, wearing a black woman's trench coat and jeans, was walking down the street while staring off into space. Cass tuned into her thoughts and immediately began to follow her from afar. Her name was Cassandra Kavon, unmarried, dead parents, the perfect vessel. Cass found it slightly unnerving that her name was so similar to his, but he followed all the same. She turned a corner and entered an old apartment building on the right side of the street. Cass walked through the door and then popped up to her floor.

"What the hell?" Cassandra yelled, jumping back to her desk drawer and pulling out a gun.

"Please, stop. I'm not going to hurt you," Cass said, trying to sound reasonable.

"The hell you aren't!"

"Please Cassandra, I'm an angel of the lord," Cass said calmly. The woman stopped and laughed.

"Are you crazy? What makes you think I'm going to buy that bullshit?"

"Watch," Cass said, and a second later he had disappeared.

"What the—"

"Hello," Cass said from behind her.

"Ah! Get away from me you psycho!" Cassandra yelled, freaked out by how he had moved so quickly. She backed against the kitchen counter.

"I can prove it," Cass said. The woman stopped.

"How?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can transport you anywhere in the world and can heal wounds." Cass grabbed one of her kitchen knives and Cassandra backed away.

"I'm not going to touch you," Cass said, pulling up his sleeve and cutting his arm. The blood dripped only for a few seconds before he touched his hand to the cut and it vanished.

"See? There isn't even a scar," Cass said, showing her his arm.

"How is this possible?" Cassandra asked. Cass sighed.

"Because everything that you have ever heard of, angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, is all real. I am here because I need you to be my vessel," Cass said, forgetting that humans need to take things slow. Cassandra pushed against the wall to steady herself.

"You're an angel?" she gulped. Cass nodded. Cassandra slipped down the wall to sit on the ground. Cass set the knife down and walked forward, sitting in front of her.

"This body that I'm using right now isn't going to satisfy my needs. I need to use you as my vessel. I can't unless you give me your consent, but it would be greatly appreciated." Cass' met her equally blue eyes and she ran a hand through her short, black, pixie-cut hair that was slightly mannish.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Castiel," Cass said, thinking that his nickname would freak her out.

"Oh, hello Castiel… Well, what exactly do I have to do?" she asked.

"Well, you wouldn't remember anything, maybe only glimpses, from the experience. And it would only be for maybe a year," Cass said, not wanting to say nine months in case she caught on.

"Okay. One year… And I won't remember any of this? I'll just wake up, back here?" she asked. Cass nodded.

"Yes, I promise I will return you here when I'm done."

"Why exactly am I chosen, Castiel?" Cassandra asked. Cass sighed, thinking of a lie. Now that he thought about it, revealing his purpose would work in his favor…

"You're chosen because you are meant to carry a—a child of the lord," Cass said, stretching the truth.

"Like—like Mary?" Cassandra breathed. Cass nodded hesitantly.

"Yes." The woman nodded and was silent for several minutes.

"I'll do it… My body won't be, abused or anything, right?" she asked. Cass shook his head.

"I would never let anything happen to you," he said.

"Okay. Yes." Cassandra stood. "So, how will this work?" Cass held up a finger.

"Let me show you," he said, pressing it to her forehead.

#

"Cass! What the?" Dean sat up and looked at his love and the sleeping woman that resembled him so closely. He set down his beer on the floor and walked over them as Cass set her on the other bed.

"She agreed?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"And what did you tell her exactly?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That she would be carrying a child of heaven. It's technically true," Cass said. Dean snorted with laughter a little.

"What's her name?"

"Cassandra Kavon," Cass said. Dean looked at him with surprise.

"You're aware that her name sounds just like yours, like the girl version? Man, she looks just like you, only you know," Dean said, gesturing to the sleeping woman.

"I realized that," Cass said. Dean turned to him, searching his face. It took him a moment to understand.

"Did you, pick her because of her looks?" Dean asked. Cass nodded.

"She looks sort of like me, and her name is similar… I figured it wouldn't make you as, uncomfortable," Cass said.

"Well, thank you… This is unbelievably weird," Dean said.

"I know."

"So, what are you doing with Jimmy?" Dean asked, looking Cass up and down with longing. He wished that this didn't have to happen…

"I'm going to lock him away somewhere on Earth. He will be safe. I'll check on him often," Cass said. Dean nodded and looked back to the sleeping woman.

"So, when are we doing this switcheroo?"

"Now," Cass said, walking over to Cassandra.

"Wait!" Dean said.

"What is it?"

"I don't want that random woman knowing that I'm this 'seed of heaven' or whatever you told her. That's like rape only, well its angel rape," Dean said, palming his head that was beginning to hurt from this changing vessel crap.

"So you want me to do it while she's sleeping?" Cass asked. Dean nodded.

"If you can…" Cass sighed and turned back to Cassandra.

"When I leave Jimmy, his body will probably fall to the ground. If for some reason he is alive, he'll be just like Rafael's vessel, incapable of brain function. Just in case though, be ready to grab him." Dean nodded and walked forward to Cass, pulling him into a kiss and grasping his hair.

"I don't like this," he mumbled.

"Me neither," Cass said.

"Will the kid look like her, or Jimmy? I'm confused," Dean muttered.

"The child will look like you, and if you so please Jimmy. I can manipulate it to some degree..."

"Okay. Yeah, I'd like that rather than a random chick," Dean said. Cass nodded. He turned to Cassandra and suddenly there was a great burst of light that filled the room. Dean closed his eyes until it dissipated, and when he looked back, Cass' old body was limp on the ground, and his new one was shakily sitting up.

"Well, I guess we won't have to worry about Jimmy then," Dean said, walking over to help Cass sit up. It was really strange just how much the woman resembled Cass…. Her astral blue eyes and short black hair were so similar. She was even wearing a damn trench coat!

"Cass?" Dean asked.

"It's me," Cass said in that new voice that was slightly higher but not too high.

"This is really freaky Cass. Like, if I had imagined you as a girl, which I'm not saying I ever did, this would be how you looked," Dean said, feeling embarrassed because months ago, when they were still 'just friends', Dean _did _imagine Cass as a girl sometimes. Cass nodded.

"So, you like it?"

Dean almost kicked himself to admit just how much he liked it. It was hot, kinky, sinful, and so many other things that he couldn't help but like it. He simply nodded and leaned forward to kiss the angel, feeling the sensation of a woman's lips that had become strange to him. It was odd though, the lips were so much like Cass', and he still felt the angel's grace burn with him when they made contact. Dean immediately pushed Cass down onto the bed, stripping away the black trench coat. Cass pulled off Dean's t-shirt and kissed his neck deeply, biting it slightly. Dean pulled off the woman's purple tank top and stopped suddenly.

_Oh Christ, forgot about boobs, _Dean thought to himself, unsure of what to do for a moment. Was it, _wrong, _to want to touch them? After being with Cass' normal body for so long now, Dean wasn't sure, but Cass looked at him and said "Dean, it's alright. I know that you want to," and it was fucking _weird _to hear that voice, the voice that was so similar to Cass' normal one, just a _little _higher. At least it was close… After Cass gave consent, Dean unclasped the angel's bra and kneaded the breasts together, feeling himself getting hard. Cass moaned and pulled Dean's jeans off, now tugging at the hunter's underwear. Dean undid Cass' jeans and pulled them down, revealing lacy red satin panties.

Dean grinned widely, imaging Cass in his _real _body with lacy panties on.

"What's so funny?" Cass asked.

"Nothing," Dean said, pulling them off and now letting his instinct take over. This was still Cass, just a _different _Cass…. Dean took it in stride and dove into the pleasure-filled, new experience…


	2. Chapter 2—Questions

Chapter Two—Questions

"How do you work this contraption?" Cass asked, walking out of the bathroom in a bra and panties. It had been five days since they had had sex, since Jimmy had been stowed in a secure place, and Dean thought it was about time for the angel to take the test. Dean rolled his eyes and took the tester from his angel.

"Cass, come here," he said, leading him into the bathroom. After showing the angel how to do it, for Dean had experience with that sort of thing after so many flings, he walked out of the bathroom to wait. Cass returned a moment later, holding it up for Dean.

"What does this line mean?" he asked. Dean took the test and smiled widely.

"It means your vessel is pregnant!" he grinned, giving the test back to the angel. Cass smiled, looking down at his stomach.

"Oh. Good," he said. He was surprised when Dean leaned in to kiss him and the test dropped out of his hand and onto the floor. Cass kissed Dean enthusiastically, but then Dean broke it off.

"Wait, I just thought of something. What happens if you do your popping in and out thing? It won't cause it to, I dunno, hurt the kid or anything?" Dean asked. Cass thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't think so, but there really isn't a way to test that…"

"Would any of your angel pals know?"

"I'm not sure. I could ask, but obviously I'd have to teleport to them to ask them," Cass said. Dean thought for a moment.

"Oh God, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he said, looking grim and sitting down on the couch.

"Why not?" Cass asked, picking up his clothes and dressing. Dean had insisted that he could not wear his old suit, since he was a girl now, but he must keep the trench coat. So, Cass was now decked out in a purple undershirt with lacing at the top, the trench coat, and blue jeans, along with knee-length black boots.

"I don't know. I just, never thought of all the complications. What if we need to fight? I mean we're still hunting. What if you get hurt, or stabbed? What if this is all for nothing and the kid dies?" Dean asked. Cass came to sit next to Dean.

"We can't control everything…" Cass said. Dean sighed.

"Maybe, we should, take a break."

"Take a break?" Cass asked. Dean laughed irritably.

"Right, you've never had a break… We could stop hunting, just until this kid is born, and then—" Dean stopped dead. And then? What was he talking about? And then, there would be diapers, bottles, crying, eighteen years of growing up, birthday parties, friends, school, wait school?

Dean's head began to spin and he clutched it desperately.

"What's wrong?" Cass asked.

"I just had a, mid-life crisis I think," Dean said. "Cass, how on earth is this supposed to work? Are we going to raise this kid as a hunter? Are you even going to be able to stay with us? Shit, why do I always have to make these bad decisions?" Dean looked at the angel, who appeared very hurt.

"Oh shit, Cass, I didn't mean it like that."

Cass shrugged.

"I know you didn't… I'm sorry. We should have never done this…"

"But, I want it so badly Cass," Dean whispered.

"Me too…"

#

Sam opened the door of his motel room and his jaw dropped.

"What the—how in the—Dean what happened to you and, wait, Cass?" Sam stuttered, unable to speak coherently. He was staring at Cass' distended stomach, to Dean, to the trench coat, and back again. Dean held Sam's shoulder and led him back into the motel room.

"Sam, Cass is pregnant," he said.

"I can fucking see that!" Sam said. "But, whose body are you using? How did this even happen?"

"We wanted a child, and we think we've made a huge mistake. We meant to come find you immediately, but we had to finish our case, and, Dean went a little overboard with the alcohol," Cass said.

"How long has it been? This is impossible. I just saw you both two weeks ago," Sam asked, still oddly puzzled by Cass' woman body.

"One week," Dean said. Sam laughed.

"You're joking," he said. Dean's expression changed.

"No I'm not. It's been a week Sam."

"And you don't find it odd that Cass looks like it's his second trimester?" Sam asked, pointing to Cass' huge stomach. Dean's heart fell. He hadn't thought of that.

"Um, no…"

Sam pulled them both over to the computer.

"Sit," he said, gesturing to the worn out couch. They both sat, looking utterly confused.

"You two didn't research this at all did you?" he asked, opening a webpage. He turned the laptop, which now had two tabs open. One was "A look at the Pregnancy Cycle", and the other was "The Lore of Demi-Gods."

"Damn, you're fast," Dean said, taking the computer in his lap and reading the pages with Cass. When they finished they were silent.

"Yeah, there is _tons _of lore of Gods and men having sex and creating these mutant children," Sam said, looking irritated.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Dean asked irritably.

"Because, there is pretty much no lore on a man and a male angel who takes a woman as a vessel having sex in an attempt to have a half-angel, half-human child," Sam said.

"Okay, it does sound pretty weird when you put it like that," Dean said, defeated.

"So, do you know anything about it? Have you gone to a doctor?" Sam asked nervously.

"Of course we haven't gone to a doctor Sam! And, now with what you've said, we shouldn't even go to a hospital when the kid's born. Why is it so far along when its only been a few weeks? Cass doesn't even know if he can use his angel mojo without hurting the kid."

"That's technically not true," Cass interjected.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I've cured these irritating migraines and stomach flu that I've been having," Cass said.

"You haven't even told me about your morning sickness? Shit Cass!" Dean said angrily, standing up and walking to the other side of the room. Cass looked defeated.

"It's okay man, he's just nuts," Sam whispered.

"I am not nuts!"

"Whatever you say," Sam said… He looked back at the laptop and then at Cass.

"Cass, I think you should at least _try _to zap somewhere. Who knows, maybe you can induce labor."

"Was that a joke?" Cass asked. Sam frowned.

"No," he said.

"Oh. Well, I suppose I could try. Dean thinks that it will hurt the baby though."

Sam turned to Dean.

"Cass can do whatever he wants Dean. You don't control him man."

"I know Sam, I just don't want something to happen and have this all be for nothing!"

Sam nodded. "I know, but we should try." Dean sighed.

"Fine, but I'll be the first one to say 'told you so' when it fails."

Cass stood. He looked around for a moment, and then with a flutter of wings, he was gone. He reappeared a second later, completely fine.

"Cass," Dean said, going forward to hug him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Dean," Cass said.

"Good."

#

"I can't stop eating these delicious things," Cass said as he stuffed his face with burgers. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I guess that's one symptom you're not immune too. But watch the seats man," Dean said, always looking out for his Baby.

"I am," Cass said. "You want one?" he asked, pulling out a burger for Dean. Dean shrugged and took it.

"Why not?" As Dean ate he thought excitedly about when this would all be over. It had been four months now, and Cass was huge. They had been on several cases, but mostly the angel just hung back. Dean treated him like glass that would break at every minute now that he was carrying another life inside of him.

"You know I've been feeling it kick inside my stomach," Cass said through his bite of burger. Dean grinned.

"Really?" he asked. Cass nodded.

"Don't you think we should start thinking of names? I mean we can't just call it 'it'," Dean laughed.

"One moment," Cass said, and he was gone. Seconds later he reappeared, still eating, with a baby names book in his hand. He flipped through it, although he had already absorbed the contents with his mind.

"Do you want to go through boy or girl names first?" Cass asked, looking at Dean.

"Where did you get that?"

"A gas station," Cass said. Dean nodded. "Um, do girl names," he said.

Cass flipped through the names, occasionally saying one that he liked. Dean made a list on a piece of paper.

"Okay, so we've got Joanna, Ashley, Kate, Eliza, Ellen, Bailey, and Samantha for girls. Any of those scream 'pick me'?"

"I like Ashley and Bailey somewhat," said Cass. Dean shook his head.

"I dunno, now that I think of it, all of these seem really clichéd. I mean, Samantha is pretty much Sam, and Ellen just reminds me of Ellen and Jo. Besides, Ashley sounds like a prostitute to me, and Bailey is just too plain. We need something unique!"

"Okay, let's keep looking," Cass said.

#

After three more weeks of motel rooms, low grade hunts of wendingos and skin walkers, and plenty of alcohol for Dean, he had forbade Cass from having any, they finally decided to go to a doctor. Cass had insisted that they should see if the child was healthy, or even still alive…

"This will feel a bit cold," the woman said as she smoothed the gel over Cass' stomach. Cass didn't feel cold at all though, and just observed the interesting process.

"Do you want to know the sex?" the nurse asked, looking over at Dean specifically.

"Cass, what do you think?" Dean asked, unsure.

"I think I'd rather not know," Cass said with a shrug. Dean nodded in agreement. The nurse looked oddly at them and their nonchalance, but nodded.

"Okay then. Well, it looks perfectly healthy and has a very strong heart beat. You should both be perfectly fine. How many weeks has it been again?" The nurse asked. Dean froze. They hadn't thought of this. It had only been two months, but Cass was so far along that it looked like six or seven.

"Um, we actually switched doctors. It's been six months, but our records haven't been transferred," he said quickly.

"Oh, alright then. Well, its perfectly healthy," she smiled.

Dean nodded.

"Thanks," he said. When the got out of the office they immediately called Sam.

"She said its healthy," Dean said.

"Did you find out the gender?" Sam asked.

"We decided to wait."

"I'm really happy for you Dean," Sam said, smiling from the other end of the phone.

"Thanks Sammy," Dean said. He did feel truly happy, other than wanting Cass' old body back… He had never pictured himself having this, and now that he was going to, it felt incredible.


	3. Chapter 3—Big Changes

Chapter Three—Big Changes

The next week passed quickly, and Cass got bigger and bigger. Dean was still not used to the female body, but he dealt with it alright… Now, they had all together stopped monster hunting for the moment and were staying at Bobby's old place. They didn't have a clue when Cass would deliver… There was no way to tell.

"Dean, wake up!" Cass said, shaking the hunter awake.

"What?" Dean asked.

"The child, I think the child is going to be born!"

Dean jumped up and grabbed his pants, clumsily pulling them on in the dark. He helped Cass up, grabbed the keys, and pulled the angel into his car.

"Sam? Cass thinks he's in labor. We're at Sioux Falls, so we'll be at that hospital. Call me when you get this," Dean said, and hung up. He speeded towards the hospital, luckily not getting pulled over.

#

"I came as soon as I heard!" said Sam.

"Where were you?" asked Dean.

"Next state over. I was hunting a pack of werewolves. It wasn't pleasant."

"Oh. Well, he's in the room now. God, this better work out," Dean said.

"It's okay man," Sam said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. The older brother nodded.

"I know," he said.

#

"Dammit Cass, push, push!" Dean yelled, holding the angel's hand. Cass was honestly pushing, but it was an odd sensation. Since he could heal himself, he just kept touching his stomach absentmindedly and the pain would subside. The doctors were confounded by the lack of blood, but Cass still yelled out to pretend like he was in pain. Finally, the child was birthed into the world and taken away to be cleaned up.

"Nice Cass," Dean smiled lamely.

"That wasn't so hard. I don't know why females always grumble about this," Cass said, now that they had the room to themselves.

"Well, they don't have angel mojo to heal themselves," Dean laughed.

"True."

Moments later a newborn child was brought into the room, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl," the doctor smiled, handing it to Cass.

"She's beautiful Cass," Dean whispered, looking at the infant. And it was then that Dean noticed the piercing, blue eyes of the girl. They looked just like Cass', only softer.

"She is. Dean, can we name her Avalon?" Cass mumbled. Dean smiled, immediately liking the sound of it.

"Yes Cass. I like that, Avalon…"


	4. Chapter 4—Our Normal Lives of Crazy

Chapter Four—Our Normal Lives of Crazy

"Cass, we're out of diapers! Can you get your feathery ass down here and go get some?" Dean said, hoping Cass heard him. It had been three days since he'd seen the angel.

"Dean," he heard from behind him. Dean turned around, still holding Avalon in his arms. When he saw his injured, back-to-his-normal-gender, trench coat clad love he rushed forward.

"God Cass, what happened?" Dean asked, setting Avalon down in the crib and reaching up to touch the angel's face. He was bloodied and looked like shit, and his trench coat and suit were both torn.

"I was accosted by several rogue angels on my way here. They had weapons of heaven. I just woke up several minutes ago and they were gone. I was in the middle of the street," Cass said as Dean grabbed a cloth and held it to his face. Dean led Cass to the couch and sat him down.

"What happened?"

"They paralyzed me and then took turns cutting me with my their knives. Luckily they left mine for some reason, so I still have it. I suppose they didn't think about it," Cass said.

"Well, at least you're okay. What did they want?" Dean asked. Cass gulped.

"They said that they were from the high ranks of heaven. They want Avalon," he said quietly.

Dean protectively grabbed their daughter from her crib and came back to sit with Cass.

"Why the hell do they want her?"

"Because she is Enochian," Cass said. Dean's mouth almost dropped.

"Enochian? Like, freaking wings and mind powers? The whole nine yards?"

Cass nodded. "I wasn't sure, but it's been three weeks now and I thought I noticed it when she was born. She isn't human, Dean. Well, not fully human at least…"

"What do you mean she isn't human? She hasn't teleported anywhere, or done anything out of the ordinary," Dean said.

"She has a grace," Cass whispered. Dean looked at him, absolutely livid.

"She has a grace and you didn't bother to tell me?" He snapped, standing up abruptly.

"Dean, please, I wasn't sure. I didn't want to tell you until I was positive. Now I am… She's an angel," Cass murmured.

"How is that even possible? You were in a woman's body, a human, it wasn't like you yourself, well, cloud-seeded anyone," Dean said, utterly confused.

"I don't know," Cass said sadly. "But, Dean, this is good. She can protect herself, especially once she's older. We won't have to worry as much about her…" Although the angel knew that Dean would worry either way, would think that someday Avalon would leave him or betray him just like everyone else, he had to give an upside to their situation… Dean nodded.

"You're right… I'm just sort of confused. Why would they want her?" Dean looked down at his daughter's innocent face, and nearly melted.

"I have a theory, but it's, horrific…"

"Lay it on me Cass," Dean said.

"Well, she is _your _blood… What if they're thinking of using her as a weapon against you? The other thing I considered is that they want to restart the apocalypse, and once she's grown she could be a trainable vessel for Michael… It wouldn't be ideal for them, but she is your family…"

"You know Cass, your family is really screwed up. She is your daughter, which means that Gabriel or Michael or whoever, would be killing their niece…"

Cass nodded and gestured for Dean to hand Avalon to him. Dean obliged and Cass took the child in his arms. She instantly fell asleep.

"Did you just mojo her?"

"Yes. She's an angel, meaning she won't sleep on her own. Haven't you noticed how she's always been crying all night long?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah Cass, of course I noticed. I'm freaking exhausted. And when she isn't crying I'm having dreams that wake me up all of the time."

"Would you like me to, 'mojo' you to sleep?" Cass asked. Normally Dean would've flinched away from such a request, but he didn't.

"If you come lay with me, then fine," he said with a yawn. Cass nodded and put Avalon in her crib. Before they went into the bedroom Cass grabbed salt and holy oil. He put a ring of each around the crib and lit the oil so that it burned nicely.

"She'll be safe," Cass whispered as they walked into the guest bedroom of Bobby's old house. Dean would never take Bobby's actual room; it would be too much of an intrusion on him, a mark of disrespect. Dean crawled into bed and pulled Cass close to him, wrapping the angel's arms around him. He liked this feeling of protection and warmth that had been absent for most of his life… Cass lightly touched two fingers to the hunter's forehead and Dean fell into the most peaceful sleep of his life, forgetting about their problems and only thinking about his love for Cass.

#

Cass watched the hunter sleep, absentmindedly stroking his soft brown hair. The angel was thinking, thinking of his existence. Had his heavenly father known when Cass was instructed to save Dean that they would end up like this? The question often invaded Cass' mind and made him wonder… He knew that often, destiny decided their fates, but the cause of destiny had always made Cass curious. Perhaps that had been his problem when he worked solely for heaven. He had always been curious and mindful of what went on… It was probably for that reason that he was able to develop feelings… Or maybe it had been because he latched on to Dean's soul and saved him from Hell. Maybe that had given him a whole range of emotions to discover. Whatever had happened couldn't simply have been chance… Cass thought back to when Dean and him were simply friends, and before that when Dean thought Cass was just a "soulless dick". Castiel wondered why on earth the hunter had ever fallen in love with him, he was such a monster, so petty with his family's feud up in heaven. It confused Cass to the point where if he could truly cry, he would. There was still so much for him to learn, so much to discover about life. Cass realized that everything important in his life, every life-changing piece of information about human life, had been learned from Dean. The hunter had such a heart to show Cass all of what he did, and although Dean doubted himself and thought he deserved Hell, Cass knew exactly why heaven had chosen the Winchesters to play out their petty battle in the first place. Sam and Dean were pure examples of human emotion and care. They were the meaning of love and family itself, and what better family to pick as your soldiers and rag dolls in a petty family feud than the family that had monster hunting in their blood? Sometimes, Cass wished that he could reverse it all for Dean, but he knew that his hunter wouldn't want that. Only Cass knew that Dean secretly enjoyed the pain in life, that it was the only thing which gave him the drive to do what he did, kill what he had, see what he'd seen and not go insane… Dean relished every moment of it…

"Cass?" Dean mumbled. It was then that Castiel realized he had been there for several hours thinking. The hunter stretched and leaned against Cass, feeling rejuvenated from the angelic sleep.

"Thanks for that, I needed it," he said.

"You're welcome. Did you dream?" Cass asked curiously. He always had wanted to know what the sensation felt like… Dean nodded.

"Yes. I dreamt about you, and Sam. We were in the Impala, and all of this apocalypse nonsense was over. Sam wasn't nuts or ever addicted to demon blood, you hadn't ever lost your personality, and I had never been such a dick or learned to torture so well, or liked it… We were just, happy. It was like how it was when we first met you, before freaking Armageddon, and after you started being more like a friend to us. We weren't all so broken, so mentally fucked up. It was just Team Free Will," Dean said with a little chuckle. Cass sighed.

"I wish it was like that Dean," he said.

"Me too Cass…" Dean cuddled up Cass, although if he was ever asked he would deny that the great Dean Winchester, player and womanizer, ever _cuddled. _He felt safe with Cass, loved him more than anyone in the planet other than Sam and Avalon, and knew that no matter what happened, at least he could always count on his angel.


End file.
